The Poltergeist
by Ilyasa Muhammad
Summary: Unfortunately, because to selling these were only available in Indonesia, if you want some then come to my homeplace region. Therefore, here's another 'invaluable' short story based on The Chipmunks (and I did NOT own them) for big surprise. Thank you and I'm sorry for inconvenience.


**The Poltergeist**

One stormy night, Theodore suddenly woke up screaming piercely in spite of hearing scary hollow moaning sound coming from the attic. As Alvin and Simon tells him everything it was already 65th time watching The Wolfman and never should worrying either about supersition and a sound that almost beared into his ears. Both singing a similar lullaby as Theodore going back to sleep in peace.

But the next morning, Theodore still in a scared look. He's noctured about he met his self-concious whimpering, as later find out it was werewolf puppy that his face almost the same as he feared! His feeling got tremble in fear. However, as Dave came by, preparing their breakfast foods.

"Theodore, what happened to you? Have you got cold fever again?" He asked.  
"I… I don't think so, Dave." He said, "Last night I was selfishly freaking myself out about the monster… don't know where it is. Coming from above, I think…?" As he shivering much too easy like he was catching cold.  
"Hmm, this must be a way to tell that looks like so fishy here, Alvin." Simon asks.  
"Yeah, seems my thought doesn't understand either."  
"Alvin, don't say you cannot know until we must fix him from a dread mistake. I was told to myself to not watching the old movie and he starting get our own nerves! Now follow me."

So Alvin and Simon are decided to unveil a mystery at the open attic. The attic seems to contained some of the old memories that they have been collected for 30 years, while the other side there's a suspicion transparent cloak over there. Both has to open it, while they uncover it. They gasps, as it revealed it was Bernard! He's nothing but a youth guy that has a proud knowledge. Frankly, they're the nautical neighbors ever since they are little childs, and they are still playing mischieve on their flip side. Even until now, he looks much gloomy.

"You don't understand." Simon said, "he's our neighbor next door!"  
"Yeah, and he still look gooder as ever!" Alvin expressed.  
"Bro, no freak out. He's in still." Simon complied. "Whatever it is, we've got to find a way to distract him so he can be snapped and tell him what is going on. Oh, I got an idea. We're gonna build our own tonight show here. Find some, Alvin. I will take care of this."  
"Okey dokey." He whisper back to Simon.

Later, they have opened the low-down late night entertainment show, leaded by Simon himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Seville Night Show. And for tonight only, I'll give you…" as he slides down to the scene. "Me." Alvin enjoys while Bernard was in still. "Alright. Now what do you call… THIS?" As he shaped like a simple figurine. There is a silence less bit. "Yep. It's a pea on the fork."  
"Holy!" he gasps. "His head is pea, his head is pea!" and he started to laugh like it's too crowd while smacking Bernard's back, causing him to blow his party blower.  
"And now, what's this?" Simon raises his arms and starts moving his hip up and down. "It's a butt – as in the elevator!" This makes Alvin laughs hysterically while noticing Bernard is gone.

Bernard standing in the window seeing his sister Gwen with worrying look, as he start to grieving while sitting down. "Why. Why-ha-hay?"

In the living room, Theodore is watching his favorite show while eating a small bowl of chocolate bars. It gets ruined when hearing a loud cry sound from the attic, and this makes Theodore loses a temper and throws a fit. During his process, his voice is break as sometimes he just like Miss Smith. "That's it! No more holding back! I can't be so quite while I enjoying this ridiculous movie, and losing my sweat here. This ghost… this greed spirit must die. I'm gonna do something about this parasite and I have to do it right now! Soon, no one would ever ruin our lives apart **ever again!**"

Back to the attic, the two of them keep making their uncertainity play tease on him again.

"Cheer up, Bernard boy." Simon suggest, "you know what I do feeling so low? Look at this picture." The picture he holding up is showing the female otter playing the spanish guitar. But still Bernard's expresion is unamused.  
"Yeah I doubt so. Oh, look what I found?" Simon picking up the ElectroFAT machine. Saying in the procedure sometimes look very complicated, in spite of indicating supercharged condition, they has a multiple side effects including temporary memory loss, black-outs, uncontrollable laughing, and among others as it expect to nothing even special about the matters. "Get results fast!" said his last. They then placing the pads onto entire of Bernard.  
"Alright." Simon is about to get ready. "Commence power-up!" Bernard's body suddenly twitching all around the body. He ask Alvin to receive another power onto him, over and over, before noticing the power supply reaching its limit. At the upstairs, Theodore is set on the traps for capturing the ghost. It was then got backfired when Dave is reaching out of the room, when suddenly the power outage for a few seconds until turned on. He feel sorry that his father was upside down and begin to explain a lot.

However, what look to Alvin and Simon was nothing but he still has no sign of happiness, in spite of some of the scarred wounds on his body.

"Is it working?" Alvin wonders.  
"This uncanny. According to my calculations, he cannot even feel any painful expression either! It's foolproof, however, we can't rest until he can know our thoughts here. Look, even he just like a puppet, I don't think the worse thing I've ever believed that he overshadowing with those jerks, especially like my embarrass shot in a science expo when I was eight. Let's thinking what we're done." Then both of them decide to think of something natural.  
"Simon, I've got an idea. When I've been invited to 'The Mouse Club', I feel I learned how to tie my shoelaces. That's it, when I fell into a wrong way and falling into the automatic door and start to hurt my legs, Bernard is unbelievably happy like a joker! I think I could slip into my memory someday."  
"That's it! Alvin, you're a genius! For what we imagined, he gonna start to get funny when seeing us suffering and failures. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Then, Alvin and Simon each other picking up some of unused appliances nearby, Simon holding the crocked bat whilst Alvin had a big spoon and the stove as a helmet.

But still, Bernard keep his silent emotion. Not until there is a hysterical argument, Dave is trying to telling Theodore some reasons about it when he still reasoning to him as a backside while his face is still red. Bernard starts talking and explain everything why he got here. "Ahh, Gwen and I used to argue like that. Sometimes almost single week at a time," he wondered as he start to remember the last flashback. "From first thing in the morning to last thing in the night. In the kitchen, in the backyard, in a new car, sometimes we were doing it in the public. Not to aware someone took us away… until then, we're slept in."

"But, what happenned?" Simon asks in desparation.  
"I don't know, something changed. And one day, my sister said my temptation is become worsen and worsen than our grand family, so then she asked me to leave. That's when you find me in the shed, boys."  
"Ahh…" Alvin thought, "he's lost his anger! We totally gonna help you out, Bernard!"

Few seconds, they try to 'safely' help Bernard into his house.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks.  
"Don't worry," Alvin replied. "It's under control, ready Simon?" At the below floor, Theodore starts to breath in and out until someone is hearing another hollow yells. "_ENOUGH!_" he fumes as he stomps to the outside, not noticing to set Dave free from his pest traps.  
"Hmm…" Simon wonders, "I'm not sure what he sees in that woman. But anyway, let's get into the bottom of this. Alvin, assist me." Unamused, he try to perform some threat actions in front of Gwen, but doesn't look even working when she saw Alvin and Simon was the one who brought into the show below fence.  
"Morons." Gwen mutters and back away.

Bernard now feeling very miserable, Gwen thought it was all he always wanted. "You made it worse. After all these weeks I can't even made it up to my own sister!" He then covering himself in the sheet and starts bailing. But then… Theodore's coming, and he finally pushes his limit! "AAAHH! THE GHOST! He's about to killing my brothers!"

"Hey, Theodore! Stop it!" Simon urges as he try to get hold of and calm Theodore down.  
"This is for disturb my brothers!" As he attacks the 'ghost's' sheet angrily.  
"Theodore, calm down!"  
"Show yourself, you son of a puppy!" He then removes the sheet revealing Bernard in now fully frown, yet seething on his face. Then, he starts to get even.  
"I've had enough with you silly puppies. Your ridiculous lifestyles, your ugly house, your cheap darted shed! I'LL TORE THIS DOPES TO PIECES!" He started to banging the shed with his fists, but he can't. "It's more solid than I thought. BUT THIS IS WHAT I'LL DO TO YOUR UNFASHIONABLE DUCT CHAIRS!" He also want to stomps the chair but instead his feet get stuck. "Ah, it pissed me off. And as for this son of monster's vaccuum cleaner! Buy cheap… BUY TWICE!" Bernard successfully tear and throw his vacuum cleaner to pieces. "And this! Is what I think, of your two... dollar… clip on… **TIE.**" Finally, he torn Theodore's sweater jacket in half and starts to proud of himself, very happy. "I'M BACK, BABY! And as for YOU! Come, my sister, hug me in peace."

It seems Gwen and Bernard's lifetime marriage now befriends once again.

"Yay!" Alvin and Simon cheered, "welcome back, Bernard!"  
"Thanks, Alvin, Simon. I really got myself lost my own sister without ya." Bernard relieves.  
"So," Alvin try to explain the request, "Since we saved your friendship with Gwen, I guess that make us best friends forever?" He asks with their cute eyes.  
"Um, sorry. Got a lot of work to do tomorrow. But don't worry, kids, I knew you guys doing a better job. Soon, my life would be better than how you gotta bug me enough. But not today. Come on, Gwen. Ann-yeong, sucker!" Now, they are leaving in happily ever after. As it believes for Theodore there's no such thing that Bernard is not a ghost anymore. Somehow, he keep his promise to not let that happen again. Alvin and Simon embraces their young kid back home before another sun is setting down on the blue sky.

**_THE END._**


End file.
